


Trouble Sleeping

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Gen Events [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Ray thought John might want to have a chat before bed. Now he almost regrets asking.





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: Scary stories I guess  
> AN: For the DCTV Gen Valentines Weekend. I didn't think I was going to be able to do all three but I'm glad I could! I might actually make a series about John telling his stories because I'm kind of a nerd for stuff like this. I hope John's voicing was okay. Critique is always welcomed. ♡  
> Prompt: Best Friends]]

Ray had mixed feelings about John Constantine taking up residence in the room that had once belonged to his best friend. _Nate Heywood_ his ‘bro’. They were brothers really. Almost attached at the hip. Currently though, he could hear John’s mantras through the thin wall beside his bed. The wall Nate and Ray usually had late night discussions though.

Ray, however, was determined to stay optimistic and open. He shuffled over closer to the wall. “John?” he spoke at an almost normal level, a bit louder than he would have normally but not by much. Nothing that would disturb anyone else. “Would you like the chat for a bit?”  
  
“Christ, mate, what the ruddy hell is there to talk about at half twelve in the morning?” the warlock demanded, calling back through the wall. John was tired, but he was more annoyed than anything else. He couldn't see the value in talking to Ray at this hour.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Ray seemed dejected but somehow still had a cheerful undertone. “I just thought it might be fun. It's a nice way to wind down at the end the day. I know Nate liked it.”  
  
“Well, I'm not Nate.”  
  
"I-I know that?" The phrase came out like a question.

John wasn't sure why he said that, though it seemed like the only thing _to_ say. Then he remembered that this was the kind of person Ray was. Always happy to make friends. Always happy to be everyone's _best friend._  He hadn't had a best friend in a while. Maybe Desmond? If that counted for anything. John was a loner, he liked it that way. Or so he told himself.

“You ever hear about the Nixie?” John said suddenly.

“No, what's a Nixie?” Ray replied through the wall.

“A Nixie is a nasty little bugger. Freshwater mermaid type thing. Loves to mingle with locals.” John began. “Sometimes she appears as a pretty young woman and goes into the market or goes dancing.”

“That doesn't really sound so bad.” Ray replied thoughtfully.

“She's a mild pest at most. Might kick up a fight if you reveal her true form or deny her a drowning man.” John turned over in bed so he was on his back, hands folded under his head. “It's the Nokk you gotta look out for, really. The males. He likes to snatch kids right off the shore and drown ‘em. If he's really craving a kill he’ll lure humans with his harp.”

“That's a little bit terrifying.”

“Don't you worry yourself, mate. We don't have many on this plane. I fought a big one once though. About as big as you. I wrestled a toddler right out of his scaly green arms and sent him straight to the pits of hell where he belongs,” he recalled aloud. “Well, this was fun I suppose. Goodnight.”

Ray now had a new reason for sleep troubles. He almost regretted asking John, though he was sure he would repeat himself the next night.


End file.
